


dream in red, walk in the glow.

by magumagu



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just some self-indulgent winkniel tbvh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumagu/pseuds/magumagu
Summary: Daniel discovers how easily Jihoon’s pale skin reddens. Those ears that turn red with the heat, cheeks that flush pink with every compliment, milky neck that blossoms crimson with every lick and bite.





	dream in red, walk in the glow.

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick winkniel oneshot to satisfy my thirst. also, i'll update 'ambiguous heights & escapades' within the next few days and start on my main angsty winkniel chaptered fic too.

   Daniel’s shoulders are so wide, seemingly endless. It brings Jihoon a sense of protection, laying his head onto the older boy’s said shoulders, cheek flattening against the soft material of his shirt as he seats himself down onto Daniel’s lap. The latter’s strong arms circle around his waist, balancing Jihoon on his thighs. He raises his eyebrows in a questioning manner, Jihoon flushing under the gaze.

   “Yes?” Daniel murmurs quietly, leaning his head back against the headboard of the bed to observe the other. This was quite new. Jihoon usually wasn’t the one to initiate to skinship. Their three-month relationship had only consisted of affectionate hugs and occasional kisses so far, because Jihoon wanted to take things slow.

   Jihoon was so shy when it comes to affection, sheepishly pulling away from kisses every now and then because his ‘heart is beating too quick and feels weird’. Daniel can only stare at him with fond eyes, pushing the younger boy’s hair away from his eyes and pressing his lips against his forehead, his own heart hammering away against his chest at how precious his boyfriend was.

   He doesn’t complain even once. He wanted to make this work, especially having pined after the smaller boy for what seemed like forever. It was a painstakingly long wait of pining and yearning, secret wishes of holding Jihoon’s hand in his and dreams of adopting kittens together.

   Jihoon sighs, warm breath washing over the side of Daniel’s neck, making the latter shudder pleasantly.

   “People still think I’m single, and that it’s because I’m too innocent to be ‘corrupted’ by relationships.” Jihoon mutters quietly against Daniel’s shirt, peeking up at the said boy from beneath his long lashes. “They don’t believe it when I say I already have a boyfriend, and that he’s in college,” he added, lower lip jutting out ever so slightly. Daniel stifles a small laugh behind his hand, eyes curving into small crescents.

   “I’m – that’s oddly hilarious. Why wouldn’t they think you don’t have anyone? You’re perfect, I’m sure lots of people are fighting for your attention,” he says, eyes drawn to the quickly forming blush on his boyfriend’s cheeks, absolutely endeared by the sight.

   “I don’t want people to fight over me. I already have you,” Jihoon muttered shyly, lowering his gaze down to his fingers, which had begun fidgeting on his lap.

   Daniel sucks in a small, but sharp inhale at the other’s words. It’s not often that Jihoon outright voices any type of affection, simply due to his easily-flustered manner. Reaching down to take the smaller, delicate hand in his much bigger ones, he brings it up to his lips and brushes them against Jihoon’s knuckles, kissing along the pale stretch of skin.

   “We have a date, tomorrow right? I can pick you up after your classes. I don’t have anything on during the day. People would probably believe it if your proof was right in front of them.” He pipes up, carding his fingers through the soft chestnut strands of hair.

   The proposition catches the younger’s attention, biting his lower lip as he considers it. It doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all. In fact, that could probably stop his friends from nagging him about how he needs to have fun and date before he graduates. He involuntarily keens into Daniel’s gentle fingers threading through his hair, quietly nodding in response.

   “We should do that. That’ll make them leave the topic alone. Jinyoung’s been more pressed about the topic, in particular.” Jihoon murmurs quietly, unaware of Daniel stiffening ever so slightly beneath him. The said boy scrunched his nose up ever so slightly, shaking his head to himself.

   Jinyoung, of course. It seems that his hopeless crush on Jihoon is still present. Daniel recalls the small stories Jihoon tells him about the small-faced boy who has been quietly pining after him for a few years now, how he practically followed Jihoon around the school with lovesick eyes.

   Daniel knew he had nothing to worry about.

   Jihoon, himself, was aware of this crush, kindly turning Jinyoung down, to no one’s surprise. They’re still friends, but that doesn’t change Jinyoung’s feelings.

   Knowing that Jihoon would most likely never reciprocate the poor guy’s feelings, Daniel feels relieved, as selfish as it sounds. He probably took Jihoon away from Jinyoung, who has been harbouring a much longer crush on the fairy-like boy. As horrible as it sounds, he doesn’t regret the decision in the slightest. Being with Jihoon is heaven, despite feeling like his heart is about to leap out of his chest every second.

   His attention is brought back to Jihoon when the said boy presses a small kiss against the juncture of his neck. This time, Daniel stiffens up again, for a different reason. Jihoon was fully aware that the older boy’s neck was a weak spot, and he’s taking advantage, pressing those supple lips against Daniel’s skin.

   His fingers gradually started to tighten its grip onto Jihoon’s waist, nudging the latter away from his neck, much to the younger’s disappointment. Daniel clears his throat, meeting Jihoon’s questioning gaze.

   “Are you okay, Jihoon? Didn’t eat anything too weird today, did you –“ he says in his attempt to be playful, though in reality, his mind is going haywire. He doesn’t know what to do, Jihoon’s so touchy today, so clingy, so affectionate, so – so irresistible.

   Jihoon shakes his head, biting down on his lower lip in contemplation, and god, did he want to kiss those lips. The smaller boy sits up straight all of a sudden on Daniel’s lap, causing the mentioned boy to blink in confusion. Inhaling softly in silence, Jihoon lifts his hands up to cup his boyfriend’s cheeks, bashfully lifting his gaze to let his eyes meet Daniel’s.

   “I’ve been thinking for the past few days, and – I thought about kissing you. A lot. You were gone to that three-day seminar and I thought about you a lot. It’s probably because I haven’t seen you since last week, but I just really missed y – mmf!”

   All the words that Jihoon was planning to say was quickly put to silence as Daniel leans in to capture his lips in his, Jihoon’s eyes rounding in surprise before he lets them fall shut, circling his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. He can already feel heat travelling up from his neck to his cheeks at the surprising kiss and tightens his arms ever so slightly, not wanting Daniel to pull away and see it.

   Steady hands holding onto Jihoon’s hips, Daniel kisses slow and lazy, savouring each passing second of having soft lips moving against his, reluctant and unsure. The sound of the clock’s monotonous ticking grew fainter as they both lost themselves in the quiet lip-lock.

   Jihoon almost felt self-conscious, dizzied by the gentle caress of Daniel’s lips against his, tentative but reassuring. His lips were so warm, so inviting, plush as it smoothed over his own silken pair. By now, one of Daniel’s hands have moved up to cup his jaw, holding him steady, keeping him close. It deepened with a simple tilt, and suddenly, Jihoon feels like he’s burning. He felt slightly helpless to the addictive, faint taste of peach on the other’s lips, sliding against his, feeling a surging warmth build inside; it almost left him limp and vulnerable.

   A sharp gasp exited his lips at the feeling of a curious tongue tracing along his lower lip, gently asking for permission. He was helpless, drawn to the warmth that is Daniel’s inviting tongue, and he parts his lips without knowing, muffling a small whimper when the hot tongue dips in, touching his momentarily. He felt as if the temperature swiftly rose up, the small hairs on his nape standing.

   He felt faint and light, fingers slipping into Daniel’s dyed blonde hair, letting his tongue part Jihoon’s trembling lips, sending wild tremors along his nerves, evoking overwhelming sensations he had never known he was capable of feeling.

   It was intense and his head spun, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration, pouring his focus into the kiss to distract himself from the cautious hand tightening on his hips. He had the strongest urge to pull away from the kiss, excusing himself like he usually does. However, a strong sensation of want and need compelled him to stay a little longer. Daniel continues to wander his mouth with a probing tongue, curling against the other’s own wet muscle.

   After a long, intense few minutes, Daniel breaks the kiss, panting breathlessly as his eyes blinked open, admiring Jihoon’s features with a look of wonder. The said boy’s eyes remain closed, eyelashes fanning over the top of his cheekbones prettily. His ears were completely red, lips kissed raw and pink. Jihoon’s cheeks were flushed another hue of red, and he could practically feel heat emanating off of them.

  “Please – Please kiss me more.”

   Daniel quietly groaned to himself at the younger’s words, feeling his own cheeks burning a tinge of pink. Jihoon was truly the sight, and the epitome of an angel.

  Supporting the other’s hips with his arm and making sure Jihoon’s arms were circled tight around his neck, Daniel shifted onto his knees, holding onto Jihoon as he changed the positions. The smaller boy’s eyes opened in mild confusion, and if it was possible, he glowed even redder as Daniel started to lay him back onto the soft mattress of the bed. Meeting his boyfriend’s affectionate deep pools of brown, and he quickly shut his eyes, completely flustered.

  The navy sheets felt like a pool that he was floating on, unkempt wrinkles forming with even the most miniscule movements. Daniel’s palm was still pressed against his waist, the other planted against the cushioned plane beside his head, pushing himself up to hover over the smaller boy. Legs crooked awkwardly, he doesn’t know where to rest them, but they fall apart as Daniel settles himself in between them.

  Jihoon quietly grows frustrated, knowing the other was observing his reddened face, and he’s about to let out a small whine of complaint, wanting Daniel to kiss him already. His breath gets caught in his throat when the lips previously coaxing his mouth open presses against him. Not against his lips, no, but his neck. The pair of velvety lips mapped out the creamy skin of his neck, rendering him silent.

  Daniel kisses along the side of his neck, moving all the way up to the area behind Jihoon’s ear, across his jawline, mouth worshipping each inch of the soft skin with quick pecks. Jihoon feels as if he wanted to cry at the raw and genuine care behind the kisses, breathless as his eyes flicker open to peer at his boyfriend in silence, mouth parted but no sounds escaping aside from small gasps.

  The smaller boy cards his fingers through Daniel’s once more, head tipping back accordingly to give the other more access. Daniel pulls back from the skin to let his eyes scan over the sight once more, admiring the expression of aesthetic delight on Jihoon’s face, despite the hint of bashfulness. He knew that he can never get enough of this beauty, this perfection. He’s simply addicted, hooked on the happiness that is Park Jihoon.

  His exposed neck was so enticing and tempting, luring him closer until his mouth had latched on a patch of skin, gently suckling on the smooth surface. A small whimper bubbles out of Jihoon’s throat, surprising both himself and Daniel, who freezes against his spot.

  Breathing out shakily, Daniel goes back to sucking on the small patch of skin, muffling a small groan of approval when Jihoon’s fingers tug onto his locks, prompting him to suckle a little harder on the same area of skin, a vast and scalding warmth spreading rapidly through his veins at the choked moan Jihoon lets out. Soothing his wet tongue along the area, Daniel’s hand moves up to Jihoon’s nape, supporting it as his lips continue to pay close attention to Jihoon’s neck.

  He targets a specific area just above the younger’s collarbone, gently sinking his teeth into the skin and sucking roughly, just enough to break skin and ease a high-pitched cry from Jihoon. Another grunt passes his own lips at this, pressing his hips down onto Jihoon’s. The latter arches his back with a muted mewl, an overwhelming pleasure spiking up within him.

  It sends his mind into overdrive, his own hips rutting up against Daniel’s. The said boy muffles a groan into the quickly blossoming red skin, a quiet swear flowing out of his mouth as he rubs down onto the other, eyes drawn onto the bruise-like red spots starting to litter the expanse of his smaller boyfriend’s milky skin.

  There were no words exchanged, just desperate and harsh breathing. Daniel lines his thigh up in between Jihoon’s leg, letting the latter grind against it, as his own hips roll down to glide onto Jihoon’s thigh. He grits his teeth, wound up from the sensations. Jihoon was positively whimpering, an occasional mewl passing cherry lips as he clutches onto Daniel’s shirt tightly until his knuckles turn white.

  ‘Shit – I’m close.’ Daniel thought to himself as he continues to rut down against Jihoon’s thick thigh, a tightening sensation forming in his abdomen. His eyes never leave Jihoon’s face, the latter’s expression contorted into something needy and desperate, breathing erratic as his pleading eyes burn onto Daniel’s.

  Leaning down once more, the taller boy plunges his tongue into Jihoon’s hot cavern, kissing deep as his hips roll to grind deep against Jihoon, swallowing down the muffles moans and keens Jihoon let out. Within a few minutes, both of them let out a moan into each other’s mouths as they release, not particularly caring that they soiled their boxers. Jihoon quietly sobs in pleasure, hips lifting every now and then although his orgasm has passed.

  Daniel doesn’t pull away, deciding to kiss the other slowly and lazily, passion still seeping and soaking through. He mumbles quiet reassurances against the other’s lips, bringing a hand up to Jihoon’s mussed hair and weaving his fingers through it, pressing a couple more kisses against the pink lips.

  There was no need to go further than this for now. They’re taking it slow after all.

 

 

   “Did you hear yet?” Hyungseob grits out at Jihoon, who raises a questioning eyebrow at him. The said boy is shaking him gently, looking as if he saw a ghost and is about to faint.

   “Do I want to hear –“

   “Yes, yes you do!” the other interrupts, much to Jihoon’s mild annoyance. Hyungseob pays no mind that he just interrupted, leaning on the metal as he frantically explained to Jihoon, who was getting his stuff from the locker. “Yoojung said that there’s this really hot college student waiting outside! She sent me a photo and Jesus Christ—“

   Jihoon almost chokes, stuffing the remaining notebooks that he needs into his backpack and zipping it shut, slamming the locker door close and startling Hyungseob. The latter frowns in confusion as Jihoon starts to run towards the entrance, and he lets out a shriek, running after the other boy.

   “Hey, no – You can’t steal him for yourself, you haven’t even seen him yet! Get in line, Park Jihoon!” he yells, swiftly following the aforementioned boy.

   Jihoon forgot that Daniel was going to pick him up after classes today. For the most part, he’s touched that the other remembered, but he’s also worried that Daniel was being bombarded outside the gates. His boyfriend was, admittedly, quite the handsome guy after all. He was like, as cheesy as it sounds, a Greek God. With a bunny smile.

   And sure enough, Daniel was standing by the gates, a group of girls and boys huddled to one side as they fangirl and admire the college student. Jihoon feels his breath catch in his lungs. Daniel was leaning against the brick walls, clad in a black sweater, tight jeans and blond hair slicked back. He had his motorcycle parked beside him, and he looked like some modern-day prince charming.

   Jihoon was smitten.

   Pushing his way through the crowd, he smiles brightly when Daniel’s eyes meet his. The latter pushes himself off the wall and circles his arms around Jihoon’s waist when the smaller boy approaches him. A wave of shocked gasps emanated from the crowd, nearly startling the couple.

   “What’s this scarf for, hm?” Daniel whispers into Jihoon’s ear, hands moving up to unwind the soft material from the younger’s neck. A small, smug grin makes its way onto his lips when the red marks from the night prior comes into view. Jihoon burns bright red, covering his neck once more.

   It was too late, since the crowd had seen it already, letting out wild screeches and yells. Jihoon secretly smiled to himself, hearing Hyungseob’s pterodactyl-like shriek ring out amongst the crowd. He buries half of his face into the scarf, wondering if the heat on his face was due to everyone’s eyes on him, or due to the fact that he has to wear a scarf on a summer’s day.

   “Mr. Kang saw it this morning and gave the scarf to me, because apparently hickeys were against the dress code or something –“ Jihoon replies under his breath, bashfully peeking over at the crowd, who has yet to pick their jaws off the ground. It made him slightly giddy, knowing that their object of infatuation is his. All his to keep.

   He could also see Jinyoung sulking at the back of the crowd and could only sheepishly smile, turning his attention back to his boyfriend, who was all-too entertained by the reactions. Jihoon was too.

   He thinks Hyungseob has already fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> ship winkniel love life.


End file.
